You Didn't Have To (She Loves That Too)
by SlayGal27
Summary: When Puck takes our dear Sabri-bri on their midnight flight in CoM, I was a little disappointed. And so spawned the work of which you are now staring at, wondering if you should read it. Hint: you should. Read and Review kiddies!


**A/N: Hey kiddos. So, yeah. First Sisters Grimm fic, I ship Puckabrina, whats there to say? This is my rewrite of CoM when Sabrina falls. It's different and a bit more romantic.**

**Disclaimer: I hate this part. It pisses me off. But fine, I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

Sabrina stubbornly held onto his shoe as he flew over the dense forest.

"Puck," she yelled over the wind, "I've been up all night! I'm to tired for this!"

"C'mon Sabrina," he taunted, "You can hold on!"

"Puck!"

The Trickster King laughed cruelly and swooped down to the Hudson, still about 150 feet up.

"Sabrina!"

He was being mocking, evil, and- _his fucking shoe was untied!_

And of course, Puck didn't notice that, or anything else for the matter, Except the fact that her life was sitting in his filthy, grimy, dirty hands and he was_ loving it._

"Puck-"

"And you know what? I hate this. Hate that your so fucking stubborn all the damn time Sabrina! You drive me insane."

"Puck-!"

"Stop _yelling!_ I'll let you down. Eventually."

She had the feeling he meant more than what the situation called for but didn't feel the need to let on. His shoe was slipping.

"Puck, your shoe's unti-_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddd!"_

The last part of her sentence transformed into a yell as she fell, Pucks shoe still in her palms as she scrabbled at air, hoping, somehow, he might not let her fall.

"Sabrina!"

Then she hit the water. As her mind went foggy, she thought, _Stupid boys._

* * *

She woke up to something warm and soft being pressed against her mouth. Sabrina opened her eyes and saw the stupid fairy boy leaned over her, eyes screwed shut, lips firmly placed on hers, trying to blow air into her lungs. She gave a screech of shock, sending Puck backpedaling towards the shore. He saw her awake and breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief. But it wasn't. Because he was Puck. He'd tried to drown her in a swimming pool once.

Immediately, she felt sick. Turning over, she retched out a fair amount of dirty water onto the pale sand. Hot tears trickled down her cheeks and someone pulled her to them, letting Sabrina lean into their chest. She felt so weak, and the person whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sabrina."

She glanced up at Puck, remorse staining his boyish features.

"I-I tried. I tried to catch you before you hit the water. But I was to late, and... this is all my fault."

She really wants to agree. Wants to hate him for doing this to her. But she can't. Because he's Puck. And he tried to drown her in a swimming pool once.

"It's- It's okay Puck. I shouldn't have grabbed on like that."

He stares at her incredulously.

"Liar," his whisper punctuates the silence.

"Maybe."

"I am sorry. Really."

"I know. I... accept your apology."

"But you don't forgive me, do you?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

She disentangled herself from Puck and sat at his side, shoulders touching.

"I hate this."

"What d'you mean Grimm?"

"I hate you."

"Look, Sabrina, I know that I just dropped you in the Hudson, but-"

"That's not why Puck."

"Oh."

Beat.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I hate... I hate your pranks. And how I seem to be the only one who you pull them on. I hate how you laugh, and how you cry. I hate that you're strong. I hate that you let me in. I hate that you broke into me. I hate that stupid dimple that you insist you don't have, but we all know you do. I hate that you know everything about me. I hate that sometimes Daphne likes you better. I hate that you always know exactly what to say to make me laugh or make me break down and cry. I hate that you're growing up for me. I hate that you find me worth it. I hate that you're the best thing I've got. I hate that I've gotten so used to you that I don't even _want_ to imagine life without you. But you know what really pisses me off Puck? What really screws me over? That I don't hate you. Anything about you. I love your pranks, and your growing up, and how you broke into my life and set up shop. I love that stupid dimple. I love that you know me better than I know myself, because it's all so _you._ And I hate that I love it, but I do."

"You love me."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

That's when he kissed her.

And she loved that too.

**Fail ending? Yep. Oh Well. Read and Review kiddies.**

**Kisses!**

**SlayGal**


End file.
